


I Can't Dance

by Posnomas



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Slice of Life, Slow Dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:16:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27816685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Posnomas/pseuds/Posnomas
Summary: Timur teaches Maxim how to dance.
Relationships: Maxim "Kapkan" Basuda/Timur "Glaz" Glazkov
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	I Can't Dance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kiki_92](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiki_92/gifts).



> This is a little gift for Kiki! thanks for being so nice to me :) you encouraged me into writing! :)

Finally, Harry decided to give a break to every operator of Team Rainbow until further notice, they've been on the move for quite too long and they had more than deserved break.

Everybody started packing their shit to get home, the S.A.S. boys went all together to England, same as the GSG-9 and the FBI SWAT, and of course, the Spetnaz team was no different. The four men booked their flight seats all of them together, their destination, Moscow, home.

Once there, they all went separate ways, Shurat took a bus to Smolensk, Alexandr stayed, and Maxim and Timur took a bus to Maxim's current home in Yaroslavl.

They have been living together in a small cabin in the woods of Yaroslavl for almost a year. It was a simple life they both shared while not being on the field. Maxim would hunt for food on the weekends and Timur had the whole woods and its surprises to sketch from.

Maxim was sitting down in the small workshop of the cabin, working on some adjustment of his entry denial devices, Timur had gone out to chop some firewood for the cold night. Maxim saw through the window how Maxim chopped the wood with that old ax. The hunter was listening to music on his earbuds as he worked on his stuff, he concentrates better that way.

Unconsciously, Maxim started singing along with his favorite song.

[ _**Сегодня будут кассеты мотать** _ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OELeneV5miU)   
[ _**Твои, мои друзья пришли танцевать** _ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OELeneV5miU)   
[ _**Я не один, и ты не одна** _ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OELeneV5miU)   
[ _**Сегодня музыка до утра** _ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OELeneV5miU)

[ _**Как жаль, что я не умею танцевать** _ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OELeneV5miU)   
[ _**Я не умею танцевать** _ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OELeneV5miU)   
[ _**Я не умею танцевать** _ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OELeneV5miU)   
[ _**Я не умею танцевать** _ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OELeneV5miU)   
[ _**Я не умею танцевать** _ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OELeneV5miU)   
[ _**Я не умею танцевать** _ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OELeneV5miU)   
[ _**Я не умею танцевать** _ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OELeneV5miU)   
[ _**Я не умею танцевать . ...** _ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OELeneV5miU)

_**.** _

_**.** _

_**.**_

Timur heard mumbling coming from the workshop. _'Maybe he's calling me.'_ the sniper thought as he dusted off the snow off his boots and opened the door that takes you directly to the workshop, finding his lover mumbling the same words over and over again with a nice rhythm, _''I can't dance.''_

''Is that so, pumpkin?'' Timur pulled out one of his earbuds, making Maxim jump startled just like a cat. His face was inked red, he felt so exposed by Timurs presence. ''You could've told me, I can teach you.''

Wordless, Maxim was starring at him as if Timur had just witnessed him stealing or something. Maxim turned off the cautin he was working with without needing to look away. ''I, uh, I like this song, I think is neat...''

''I thought you hated молчат дома Max, you said it was to _'mainstream'_ for you.'' Timur mocked him, making the hunter change his facial expression from being surprised to feeling bothered. 

''Whatever.'' Maxim started putting his stuff away, wanting to leave the room as soon as possible, but Timur trapped his forearm and pulled him into standing up from his seat. 

''That can wait, come on, I'll teach you how to dance, since you said you can't dance.'' Maxim stopped resisting and let Timur lead his feet outside the cabin. The sun was already hiding between the mountains, it was a beautiful scene.

''Okay, I've got just the song to get you started.'' Timur said after stopping in a big spot of snow in the middle of the woods not so far from the cabin. ''Here.'' Timur placed his phone in his breast pocket just before playing the song. ''It's simple, just put your hands around my neck and I'll put mine around your waist, now all you got to do is follow my lead. '' Maxim did as told and started moving along with the artist.

[ _**''I don't want to set the world on fire** _ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6l6vqPUM_FE)   
[ _**I just want to start a flame in your heart''**_](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6l6vqPUM_FE)

[ _**''In my heart I have but one desire** _ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6l6vqPUM_FE)   
[ _**And that one is you, no other will do** _ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6l6vqPUM_FE)

[ _**I've lost all ambition for worldly acclaim** _ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6l6vqPUM_FE)   
[ _**I just want to be the one you love''**_](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6l6vqPUM_FE)

[ _**''And with your admission that you'd feel the same** _ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6l6vqPUM_FE)   
[ _**I'll have reached the goal I'm dreaming of, believe me''** _ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6l6vqPUM_FE)

[ _**I don't want to set the world on fire** _ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6l6vqPUM_FE)   
[ _**I just want to start a flame in your heart''**_](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6l6vqPUM_FE)

[ _**I don't want to set the world on fire, honey** _ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6l6vqPUM_FE)   
[ _**I love you too much''** _ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6l6vqPUM_FE)

At first, Maxim was stumbling on his feet, struggling to keep the pace that Timur had, but he figured he just needed to step where Timur had stepped.

[ _**''I just want to start a great big flame down in your heart** _ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6l6vqPUM_FE)   
[ _**You see, way down deep inside of me, darling** _ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6l6vqPUM_FE)   
[ _**I have only one desire** _ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6l6vqPUM_FE)   
[ _**And that one desire is you** _ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6l6vqPUM_FE)   
[ _**And I know, baby, ain't nobody else gonna do** _ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6l6vqPUM_FE)

[ _**''I've lost all ambition for worldly acclaim** _ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6l6vqPUM_FE)   
[ _**I just want to be the one you love** _ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6l6vqPUM_FE)

[_**''And with your admission that you'd feel the same** _ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6l6vqPUM_FE)   
[ _**I'll have reached the goal I'm dreaming of, believe me''** _ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6l6vqPUM_FE)

[ _**I don't want to set the world on fire** _ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6l6vqPUM_FE)   
[ _**I just want to start a flame in your heart.''**_](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6l6vqPUM_FE)

It was already dark when the song finished. The only thing that could be heard was the cricking of the insects around.

''You did great Maxi-'' The hunter suddenly pulled Timur into a kiss, pressing their cold lips together. They both separated to breathe in the cold. Maxim tried to slide off of Timurs grip, but he didn't budge.

''Let go Timur, I'm freezing.'' Maxim begged, using his hands to push away, but instead, Timur dropped himself back into the bed of snow. ''Timur! let me go! I don't want to catch a cold because of you!.''

Timur felt his ass turning into ice, but he wanted to piss off the hunter. ''Aw, come on pumpkin, it's just snow, let's roll over it!'' Timur jokingly suggested, squishing Maxim even harder to his chest, gaining very angry muffled growls.

''I swear to god if you don't let go-'' Maxim started with a vague thread, making the sniper let go of the grip immediately, not wanting to know what could happen to him.

''Such a mood killer. I want to keep dancing, Max, don't you?'' Timur spoke as he stood up and dusted off the snow on his back and shoulders.

''Me too, Tim, but let's get inside first, I have the feeling it's going to snow soon.'' Maxim said as he stepped inside the cabin, waiting for his lover to do the same.

''Sure thing, luv.''


End file.
